


suck my balls, honey

by Pericardiaca



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Arguments, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Make up sex, PWP, Porn, Post-Hungary 2017, Race fic, Rough Sex, Teabagging, blowjob, face fucking, well kinda lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pericardiaca/pseuds/Pericardiaca
Summary: "Suck my balls, honey." That's what Kevin said to Nico after a series of.... well, unlucky events in Hungary. How's it going to turn out when Nico waits for Kevin in the hotel? (Spoiler Alert: It's gonna turn out very sexy.)





	suck my balls, honey

**Author's Note:**

> I was so inspired by Kev's and Nico's little catfight that I just had to write this. It became a little longer than I meant it too but I mean... it doesn't happen every day that a driver literally tells another to suck his balls, right? ;D Hope you have fun and maybe check me out on [tumblr!](http://lewizhamilton.tumblr.com)  
> I'd love any form of feedback! :)   
> Happy reading! x

“You complete asshole.”

Kevin hadn’t even made it to his hotel room yet when he heard Nico Hülkenberg’s voice once again. Rolling his eyes and crossing his arms, he took a defensive stance. “What do you want, Hülkenberg?” He really didn’t want to deal with him again. 

Nico leaned against the wall next to Kevin’s hotel room and looked, well, pretty pissed. “What I want?! Oh, I don’t know.” Putting his finger over his lips in a mocking gesture as if he really had to think about it, Nico took a step closer to Kevin. “First you complain about my moves, then you push me off the track and when I try to confront you about it you insult me in front of a live camera! I want you to apologize, you pig-headed wanker!” 

Kevin snorted and tried to ignore the height difference between him and Nico while he was looking through his pockets for his key card. “Listen, honey. I don’t give a fuck what you want. Leave me the hell alone and stop insulting me.” 

“Oh yeah”, Nico gave back snidely, “because you didn’t start that either, right?!”

Finally finding the card, Kevin gave Nico a push to get him out of the way and sneered. “I’m not the one screaming through a hotel and neither did I come up to you while you were being interviewed to tell you that you’re being unsportsmanlike.” 

“Piss off, Kevin!” Nico’s face started to turn red from anger and he had clenched his fists. “The least you could do is admitting that you made a mistake!” 

Kevin pushed as calmly as he could the key card through the slot and opened his door since he knew it would drive Nico mad if he acted as nonchalant and self-confident as possible. “Do me a favour, Hülkenberg, and go fuck yourself.”

When he tried to slam the door behind him without another look at Nico, Nico put his foot in and pushed the door open again. “I won’t let you run away from this.” 

With a humourless laugh, Kevin turned around and looked at Nico. His blonde hair was tousled and it didn’t look as if he had showered yet even though he himself had already changed out of his team gear. “Well, I won’t apologize. Maybe you should stop running after me.”

Nico frowned, still pressing his body against the door so Kevin couldn’t close it. “Is that really what you want? ‘cause all the shit until now can still be written off as racing incident and spontaneous brain loss on your side due to the racing incident. But you tell me to leave, I leave for good.” 

Nico’s suddenly serious tone instead of the pressed, passive-aggressive one made Kevin freeze. Yes, he had been angry; yes, Nico was a world class prick. What else was new? He hesitated and stopped trying to close the door against Nico. 

“Get the fuck inside”, he growled finally, not really having made up his mind but everything was better than an argument in a hotel hallway, right?

With his chin held up high, Nico marched through the door and past Kevin to the couch. “So”, he said, when Kevin had closed the door and was now staring at Nico as if he was an especially disgusting insect. Not really knowing what to say next, an awkward silence settled over them until Kevin sat down next to Nico. 

“Do you want to drink something?”, Kevin asked, forcing the polite words out between his teeth. 

Nico only shook his head; he wasn’t ready yet to let Kevin off the hook that easily. “Did you honestly just do it because you thought the move on Grosjean earlier was dirty racing?” 

Kevin closed his eyes and he sighed in annoyance. “Can’t you just... let it go?” 

“Sorry, sure, the next time I won’t call you out for your bullshit.” Nico was back in his equally salty mood and one as stubborn as the other, Nico knew that this would not be resolved easily.

“Maybe do it in private!”, Kevin hissed at him and stood up. “I don’t want to tell you the same things over.” Nico looked up at Kevin; for a second he was sure that Kevin would kick him out after all, when Kevin looked him dead in the eye and repeated very slowly in a husky voice: “Suck my balls, honey.” 

Nico licked his lips and swallowed when Kevin’s gaze swiped over him once and before he turned around, pulled his shirt over his head and headed over to the kingsize bed. “Are you coming or do you only run after me to chastise me about my unsportsmanlike behaviour?” 

With a growl that surprised even Nico himself he hurried after Kevin, grabbing him by the hips as soon as he was close enough and pushing him back on the mattress so he was kneeling between his spread legs. 

“I didn’t know you were into make up sex more than you were into bitching at me.” 

Kevin had already opened his mouth to retort something when Nico leaned up, using his height to his advantage and kissed him roughly. With a low moan, Kevin pulled him closer, fisting his fingers roughly into Nico’s hair and pulling until Nico winced and leaned back. 

“Can you for once try to fight fair?!”, Nico hissed and roughly opened Kevin’s jeans, not caring that he ripped off the button in the process and shoved them down his thighs. “And you’re going commando, how interesting."

“Oh shut up, Nico!” Kevin tugged at Nico’s shirt, he didn’t even want to know what horrible print was on it, before he threw it off the bed and pulled Nico down into another kiss, biting Nico’s lip until he got fed up with Kevin’s antics and, pinning his hands over his heads started to kiss and lick down his neck to his nipples. Kevin gasped and strained against the hold, even going as far as trying to kick Nico.

“Even considering your dominant streak, you’re the pushiest fucking bottom I’ve ever had”, Nico growled when he had licked and bitten a hickey right next to Kevin’s pecs. 

"I said shut up!" With a sudden burst of strength Nico hadn't anticipated in that moment, Kevin freed his hands out of Nico's grip and turned them around so that Nico's head was just hanging over the edge of the mattress. "But I guess I'll have to literally have you choking on my dick so you stop complaining. Wouldn't you like that, hm?" 

When Nico had at first fought against Kevin's grip he stopped now and let Kevin get up until he was standing over him, Kevin's surprisingly already completely hard dick bobbing against his stomach until Kevin pushed his hips forwards and it tipped against Nico's lips. 

"You're also the most arrogant and self-assured person I've ever met", Nico added to his previous statement only a little faintly since Kevin seemed to be in the mood to accept a little backtalk; looking up at Kevin from where he was basically lying under his cock before he grabbed it and licked a stripe along the underside. 

The sharp intake of breath told him that he had successfully prevented Kevin from answering him. Leaning his head further back, he slowly took Kevin's erection into his mouth, only slightly sucking since in this position Kevin would have to move on his own – and that he did. With a grunt, Kevin started to fuck into Nico's hot, tight throat; holding onto his shoulders and not stopping until Nico made a little choking noise with every thrust. 

Pulling back out a bit, Kevin realised that Nico had spit and pre-cum smeared all over his face and he had never looked better. Except for maybe that one time where Kevin was riding Nico's dick while he had Nico tied up against the headrest, a ball-gag in his mouth... or that time where Nico had been on his knees in front of him, begging him to be allowed to touch his cock. Okay, well, there were a lot of 'Nico had never looked better' moments but that was not Kevin's fault; Nico was just too hot for his own good. The fucking prick. 

"Didn't I say you're supposed to suck my balls?", Kevin rasped, slightly out of breath and his gaze fixed on Nico's tongue that was currently working little circles around the tip of his cock. Nico shrugged, or did a movement that Kevin thought was supposed to be a shrug, before he grabbed Kevin's ass and pulled him closer in so he could suck his balls into his mouth. 

"Oh fucking hell, your mouth!" Kevin moaned and tried to lock his knees because they were suddenly turned into jelly when Nico used one hand to jerk off Kevin's cock while he was sucking on his balls. 

Much faster than he wanted, Kevin felt that tightening feeling in his lower belly and was about to warn Nico when he just pulled off of his balls with a very wet sounding plop. With a little whimper, Kevin looked down at a grinning Nico who was pulling him forwards even further so that he was practically sitting on Nico's face. 

"Put one knee up on the mattress," Nico said; careful about his tone at this point since he knew that Kevin didn't like it at all to be ordered around. Complying for once, Kevin knelt half on the mattress and sat half on Nico's face when he felt instead of Nico's hot breath his tongue; first teasing over his perineum and then licking wetly over his hole. 

Kevin moaned and tried not to sink forwards too much, but when Nico repeated the movement with his tongue and pushed inside a little, the muscle ring giving way nearly too easily considering the lack of stimulation yet, Kevin grabbed Nico's hand. "Wait, wait, I need to—get on the bed unless you want me to fall on your face." 

Slightly out of breath, he managed to crawl over Nico, opening his jeans in the process – why the hell was Nico still wearing these? Kevin needed him naked, like, _yesterday._

Nico scooted into a more comfortable position on the mattress as well and pulled Kevin close when he had gotten rid of his pants and Kevin had fixed his impatient gaze on him again. "Can I fuck you now?" 

"You're still way too mouthy", Kevin growled, kissing Nico passionately. His wet, swollen lips felt amazing against Kevin's and Kevin hoped that Nico would get beard burn again. He loved giving Nico beard burn, but right now his dick was throbbing and the beard burn would have to wait for later. 

"Am I?", Nico breathed against Kevin's lips. 

Kevin shrugged and ground his hips against Nico's thigh, sighing at the friction. "I'm not going to apologize, Hülkenberg. Get the fucking lube." 

After a little further manoeuvring and stretching, Nico had grabbed the bottle and poured a considerable amount of it over his fingers and started to slowly stretch Kevin, who – how else could it be – objected. "Stop being so damn cute and soft. This is a hate fuck." 

Nico smiled a bit and didn't let himself be deterred from preparing Kevin at his own pace. He propped himself up a bit so he had a better look at Kevin's face; he was frowning, even though his lips were parted and a heavy blush had settled over his cheeks and all the way down his neck to his nipples. 

"Just because you're the biggest fucking asshole on the entire planet earth and I'm really pissed at you at the moment – stop looking at me like that with your fucking eyes, I am! And you will apologize, I don't care how much you're gonna pull off you're little dom number and yes, I admit that I fall for it every time and also that I love it but you'll still apologize!! Anyway, where was I?" 

Nico hit Kevin's prostate just right in that moment and Kevin couldn't suppress a whine. With a grin, Nico added another finger and continued to talk: "I still love you, you idiot. We'll be talking about this when we've both calmed down. Especially you." 

"Can you _stop talking_?" Kevin tried to stifle the noises he was making , but when Nico picked up the pace slightly in response, he moaned loudly. 

"Thought you wanted it rough?", Nico gave back. 

Kevin groaned again, but this time it was out of annoyance. "I want it on my knees, fuck me now. And honestly, your chatter!" 

With a little shrug, Nico pulled his hand back and started to spread the lube on his own cock that had been neglected until now. He shuddered at the feeling of how hard it was and his eyes didn't leave Kevin's backside for a second until he was kneeling in front of him. It only took one fluid movement for Nico to bury himself in Kevin's tight heat. 

"Oh, fucking hell, Nico!", Kevin screamed and gripped the bed sheets tightly, his spine bowing so that his ass got pushed even further onto Nico's hard dick. 

"Yeah, come on, fuck yourself on my dick", Nico gasped when Kevin immediately repeated the movement. He grabbed Kevin's hips and picked up a hard and nearly punishing rhythm that had Kevin nearly wheezing. 

"Come on, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!", he still managed to get out and looked over his shoulder at Nico, taking him in how he was kneeling there, his cock inside of Kevin, his hair sweaty and even more tousled than before. The half dried spit and pre-cum all over his face and torso. Kevin moaned. "You'll only come after me, understood?" 

"Yes, yes, Kevin, fuck, please!" Nico tried to make his thrust harder and slower, but he only managed to disrupt his rhythm and elicited a displeased grunt from Kevin before he picked up the pace again. 

"Kev, please, let me come, fuck-" His hand got slapped away when he tried to reach for Kevin's dick. 

"Make me come on your cock, come on", he ordered Nico and the little whimper Nico made and the combination of perfectly placed fast thrust that brushed over his prostate in just the right way were enough to push Kevin over the edge, worked up as he had been anyways. With a grunt he came all over the sheets, enjoying the feeling of Nico's impatient thrusts working him through his orgasm and he took a few extra seconds for his breathing to even out before he said as calmly as possible: "Come for me, Nico." 

Nico came nearly immediately and a rush of power following the incredible feeling of his orgasm made Kevin moan lightly. Carefully pulling Nico's dick out, he turned around and lay down next to Nico on his back. He inched closer until he could rest his head on Nico's chest, listening how his heart beat slowed down to a more calm, steady beat instead of the pumped up one. 

"I'm sorry", Kevin whispered very quietly, hoping that Nico was maybe asleep already. 

"I know", he answered, though. 

"I didn't... I didn't think. I shouldn’t have pushed you off the track even though that was just a racing incident-" 

"Kevin, I swear to god, if you-"

"- but for sure I shouldn't have told you in public to suck my balls." Kevin tried to ignore Nico's little interruption and started to draw invisible circles with his pointer finger on Nico's sixpack. 

Nico sighed. "Let's talk about this later, okay? First a little bit of sleep and maybe a shower." 

Kevin sighed as well and snuggled closer against Nico's bigger frame. "Thanks that you're putting up with me even though I'm an idiot." 

"Hrmpf", made Nico, sounding sleepy. "Don't overdo it now." 

A little smile played around Kevin's lips. "Don't worry, you're still a prick." 

Nico snorted and yawned, but he didn't seem this worthy of an answer since he just wrapped an arm around Kevin and pulled the sheets over them. It didn't take long until his breathing evened out and Kevin quietly asked himself how the hell he got so lucky, before he drifted off to sleep as well. It wasn't like he had a lot of other choices, being wrapped around the Hulk and all. 

~Fin~


End file.
